memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: First Contact
Introduction (blurb) From the deepest, darkest reaches of space came the greatest threat the Federation had ever faced: the Borg. Half organic/half mechanical, the Borg are relentless and bent on conquering and "assimilating" all intelligent life; a single Borg vessel destroyed 39 Federation starships, decimating Starfleet. Only the courage and determination of Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his crew prevented the Borg from striking at the heart of the Federation and Earth itself in the year 2367. Picard and the USS Enterprise were able to score a stunning victory against the Borg. But all that has changed, and the Borg are back... Stronger and more dangerous than ever, they are ready to launch a new attack against the Federation, one that threatens its past... its present... and its future! Once again, Captain Picard, Commander Riker, Lieutenant Commander Data and the rest of the crew must face their greatest enemy in a startling confrontation that will take them across time and put them face-to-face with thier relentless enemy, revealing the Borg Collective's deadliest secret... and its true face. Summary :This summary was originally posted by an anonymous poster from an IP address for the article on Jean-Luc Picard. In early 2373, the Borg returned to the Alpha Quadrant and tried once again to assimilate Earth. A single cube was dispatched, and Starfleet began mounting a defense force in the Typhon Sector. Although, the Enterprise-E was the most advanced ship in the fleet and should have been in any battle, Admiral Hayes and Starfleet Command had some concerns over Captain Picard and his past encounters with the Borg Hayes assigned the Enterprise to patrol the Romulan Neutral Zone, in case the Romulans took advantage of the situation. After hearing the the Borg had broke through the first line of defense at Typhon, and were on their way to Earth, Picard ordered the Enterprise to return to Earth. On arrival, Picard assumed command of the remaining Starfleet forces and managed to destroy the cube. However, just before the cube was destroyed, a small Borg Sphere was ejected and created a temporal distortion that allowed the Borg vessel to travel to the past. The Enterprise managed to follow, and were soon in orbit of Earth in April 2063, just days before Zefram Cochrane's warp flight and first contact with the Vulcans. The Enterprise managed to destroy the Borg Sphere while it was firing at a missile silo in Montana. However, the Borg were not killed, because the Borg Queen and many drones managed to beam aboard the Enterprise while its shields were down. The Enterprise crew learned that the Borg were trying to stop Cochrane's flight and assimilate Earth in the 21st century. While Commanders Riker and La Forge remained behind on Earth to help Cochrane repair the Phoenix, Picard beamed aboard the Enterprise to stop the Borg from assimilating the ship. On board the Enterprise, Picard became obsessed with defeating the Borg, and was compared to Captain Ahab, by Lily Sloane, Cochrane's partner. Realizing that he was sacrificing everything, he ordered his crew to abandon ship, but remained behind to rescue Data from the clutches of the Queen. With Riker and La Forge's help, Cochrane's warp flight was successful and Picard and Data managed to defeat the Borg and kill the Queen. Picard and crew discreetly remained on Earth, to observe first contact, and then returned to the 24th century. Characters Main *Borg Queen *Jean-Luc Picard *Data *Zefram Cochrane *Lily Sloane *Beverly Crusher *Geordi La Forge *William T. Riker *Deanna Troi *Worf Other *Reginald Barclay *Daniels *Eddy *Alice Eiger *EMH *Sean Hawk *Hayes *Kellogg *Locutus of Borg *Lynch *Nicky the Nose *Alyssa Ogawa *Paul Porter *Ruby *Dyson *Kaplan References Starships *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) - Sovereign class *Phoenix - Titan V *USS Appalachia (NCC-52136) - Steamrunner class *USS Bozeman (NCC-1941) - Soyuz class *USS Budapest (NCC-64923) - Norway class *USS Defiant (NX-74205) - Defiant class *USS Endeavour (NCC-71805) - Nebula class *USS Lexington (NCC-61832) - Nebula class *USS Madison *USS Thunderchild (NCC-63549) - Akira class *T'Plana-Hath - T'Plana-Hath class *USS Yeager (NCC-61947) - Saber class *Borg Cube *Borg Sphere *Miranda class *Oberth class Locations *Earth :*Montana Species *Bolian *Borg *Human *Klingon *Vulcan States and Organisations *Borg Collective *Starfleet *United Federation of Planets Information *The novel contains an eight page display of colour photos taken from the film *The novel also contains A First Look at Star Trek First Contact, a behind the scenes report by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens. Related Stories *The Best of Both Worlds (TNG episode) :First Contact is essentially a sequel to The Best of Both Worlds building on the Borg and Picard's time as Locutus. *Section 31: Rogue (TNG novel) :Rogue expands upon the character of Sean Hawk and also features an appearance from the USS Thunderchild, both were established in First Contact Images Image:EnterpriseE.jpg|The Enterprise-E in orbit over Earth Image:Battle001.jpg|Federation starships battle the Borg Image:Cochrane2063.jpg|Zefram Cochrane Image:Borgqueen.jpg|The Borg Queen Image:Interplexing beacon.jpg|The Borg building an interplexing beacon on the deflector dish of the Enterprise Image:Sean Hawk.jpg|Lieutenant Sean Hawk Image:Daniels.jpg|Lieutenant Daniels External Links * * *Psi Phi: cover image and basic information. 8 First Contact, Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: